


Boston PD

by Neukar



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neukar/pseuds/Neukar
Kudos: 2





	Boston PD

Espe

El vaivén de sirenas policiales y de ambulancias formaban parte ya de la banda sonora de la ciudad de Boston, capital de Massachusetts.

Cualquiera podría decir que era propio del encanto del lugar junto a las luces cambiantes de los semáforos, las multitudes, el lluvioso ambiente, el tráfico, etc.

La también conocida como ciudad de los distritos albergaba diferentes barrios con gran variedad de etnias de todos los lugares del mundo, en los cuales algún que otro turista despistado se habría llevado más que una sorpresa por ser más curioso de la cuenta.

Existe un departamento de policía en el barrio de East Boston, el distrito A-7, en el se trabaja sin descanso para intentar mantener el orden en la ciudad.

Para cuando esto no se consigue entran en juego los detectives y los forenses los cuales son profesionales que juntan las piezas de los puzzles creados por los delincuentes, homicidas y asesinos.

Sumido en su desordenado escritorio se encuentra el Dr. Whitaker, el cual acababa de trabajar sobre el cuerpo de la última víctima, una joven en sus 40's. El supuesto autor del crimen había causado ya dos muertes en las últimas tres semanas por envenenamiento, hoy estaban un pasito más cerca de dar con él ya que los forenses y el doctor habían encontrado restos de ADN en la fallecida.

Era un jueves, víspera de Halloween, los trabajadores de habían marchado temprano a casa para organizar los preparativos del día siguiente, muchos de ellos tenían familia e hijos con lo que el evento era de gran importancia. El doctor Norman Whitaker seguía echando horas extra a su trabajo, a decir verdad no tenía a nadie en su casa que esperase por él con lo que era normal verle hasta altas horas dedicado a su único trabajo. Una vez dio por concluida su ferviente e ilegible escritura sobre las 12:30pm, se colocó su bufanda, vistió su abrigo largo y se marchó hacia su casa como hacía siempre. 

Al día siguiente para no variar llegó algo tarde al trabajo, le hubiera gustado echarle la culpa al tráfico pero a decir verdad el día anterior se había pasado por algún bar que otro del centro con lo que el pequeño paseo le estaba pasando factura ahora.

Con unas incamufables ojeras saludaba a los compañeros policías, sargentos y detectives, los cuales ya habían recibido los primeros trabajos del día.

Entre un mar de infinitos tonos de teléfono, se encontraba protegido del ruido por unas cristaleras modernas el despacho de el capitán Greene. Un hombre bastante alto, de gran corpulencia que llevaba ya bastantes años siendo el jefe de toda la plantilla, a decir verdad era bastante benévolo con ellos, siendo un gran líder y compañero.

Llamó a Norman a su despacho y este no tardó mucho en llegar, al entrar de encontró con otras dos figuras más, la sargento y otra persona desconocida para el doctor.

— Buenos días — saludo el hombre a los allí presentes. — Dígame Capitán, ¿quería verme? — preguntó.

_________________________________________________________________________

Andrea

Pese a que Boston no es una de las ciudades con mayor población de Estados Unidos sí que forma parte de las ciudades con mayor densidad por milla cuadrada. Hay una gran diferencia con otras ciudades con el mismo número de habitantes, por ejemplo Seattle, ciudad en la que antiguamente trabajaba Leenan O’Brien.

Por culpa de un malentendido y juego sucio por parte de uno de sus superiores, además de ser su pareja en el momento, fue destituida y trasladada a una comisaría en Boston. Ha tenido que mudarse y estas últimas semanas han sido increíblemente caóticas para ella, aunque ha conseguido encontrar un piso en el que poder instalarse junto con su gato y fiel compañero, Norman.

Los días previos a comenzar su nuevo trabajo se ha dedicado a conocer su barrio, acomodar su nueva casa, buscar tiendas que pueda necesitar, restaurantes y sobre todo locales y pubs. Aprovechando sus días libres ha pasado varias noches fuera, buscando lugares en los que le sirvan el tipo de alcohol que quiere y que tenga un ambiente adecuado a sus gustos. Sin embargo, contando con tan poco tiempo, todavía no ha conseguido dar con lo que buscaba, aunque es consciente de que tendrá más oportunidades.

Cuando llega su primer día sigue su rutina habitual: se levanta temprano para poder ducharse, vestirse y tomar el desayuno tranquilamente mientras mira las noticias o redes sociales en el móvil. Mientras tanto, hace un repaso mental de las nuevas normas que se quiere imponer a sí misma, no quiere verse de nuevo en una situación similar a la que sufrió en Seattle.

Al llegar al departamento de policía aparca su mini verde y se dirige a la entrada, allí la está esperando una mujer con cara de pocos amigos con la que no tiene oportunidad de intercambiar muchas palabras. La lleva hasta el despacho del capitán donde tienen una breve conversación hasta que entra un hombre para hablar con su nuevo superior.

— Buenos días Dr. Whitaker — saluda el capitán mientras dirige su mirada hacia él. — Sí, quería que conociera a la nueva detective que se incorpora hoy, Leenan O’Brien. Su compañero será Merle Van Aalsburg, que tiene asignado el caso del cadáver del hombre que le está esperando — Mientras habla coge una carpeta de la mesa y se la tiende al doctor.

Tras escuchar esa breve interacción Leenan se gira y se acerca al hombre para saludarle.  
— Encantada, soy Leenan O’Brien, será un placer trabajar con usted — dice con calma mientras le tiende la mano para estrechar la suya.

— La sargento Rosa la acompañará para enseñarle el departamento, cuando terminen podrá incorporarse con usted y el detective Van Aalsburg para ponerles al día con lo que haya descubierto — explica el capitán primero dirigiéndose a Leenan y luego devolviendo la mirada al doctor.

_________________________________________________________________________

Espe

Recibió la carpeta que le otorgó el capitán mientras leía por encima los datos principales que solían salir en esa especie de documentos, normalmente el nombre de la víctima y la edad.

— El gusto es mío — dijo apartando la mirada de los papeles y estrechando con fuerza la mano de la recién llegada. El aspecto pulcro y bien presentado de la muchacha era todo lo contrario al del doctor, podía interpretar sin muchas dificultades que tipo de persona era la detective.

Con las órdenes ya dadas salieron del despacho del capitán Greene, pues no había mucho más que decir, el resto de información valiosa vendría dada por los forenses y detectives que trabajarían en ese caso. Al parecer no le hizo mucha gracia ni a la sargento ni al forense que fuera Van Aalsburg el otro encargado de llevar este último trabajo, a decir verdad a pocas personas les caia en gracia. El rostro de Rosa reflejaba muy bien esto mismo pues cada vez que de nombraba resoplaba en gran desaprobación. 

Una vez estaban la sargento, el detective y el forense solos, fue cuando éste tuvo la iniciativa de preguntar a la recién llegada.

— Puedo deducir que el acento irlandés ya nos da una pista de donde eres, ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí? — preguntó entonces tuteando.

_________________________________________________________________________

Andrea

Esa no era una pregunta que pudiera pillarla por sorpresa, está bastante acostumbrada a que su acento reciba más atención de la necesaria para su gusto.

— Sobre 10 años. Terminé aquí mis estudios y luego entre en el cuerpo de policía — responde anticipándose a una posible próxima pregunta.

Está algo nerviosa pese a que suele mantener la calma y la compostura con bastante facilidad. Quiere causar una buena impresión y adaptarse correctamente.

Rosa empieza a caminar poniendo los ojos en blanco porque odia las charlas triviales como esa. Al darse cuenta la detective la sigue ya que es su "guía" para ver el departamento, no sin antes dirigir una mirada al doctor preguntándose si vendrá con ellas o se dirigirá directamente a realizar su trabajo.

_________________________________________________________________________

Espe

— Bien bien. — respondió el doctor.

Con un pequeño gesto de cabeza se excusó de la recién llegada y su sargento, haciéndoles entender que se pondría manos a la obra con su nuevo trabajo.

— Una vez acabéis el tour yo estaré en el despacho de la morgue, Rosa, no le des mucha caña a la nueva, ¿hm?. — dijo mientras dirigía sus pasos a las escaleras que le llevarían al sótano, donde se encontraba su zona de trabajo.

Una vez allí, se sentó en el caos de su escritorio, abrió la carpeta de nuevo y leyó detenidamente los detalles. Al acabar se dirigió a abrir el compartimento metálico donde se encontraba el sujeto.

— Jason, Jason… — dijo el doctor suspirando. — Veamos en que lío te has metido ahora. — a la vez que inspeccionaba el cuerpo ponía en marcha su reproductor de música, donde sonaban clásicos del jazz sin descanso.

Ya llevaba una hora trabajando, había abierto a la víctima y realizado algunas extracciones para su posterior análisis, aún no había sacado nada en claro pero seguiría trabajando hasta encontrar algún cabo suelto.

_________________________________________________________________________

Andrea

— Si no puede soportarlo no se merece este trabajo — responde con su tono habitual ante el comentario del doctor.

Rosa no está especialmente emocionada por la tarea que le ha sido asignada, sin embargo la lleva a cabo eficientemente. Guía a la nueva incorporación enseñándole todo lo que tiene que saber del departamento, reduciendo al mínimo el tiempo perdido en conversaciones con gente que se interesa por la detective. Aun así, Leenan se presenta rápidamente a quienes se acercan a ella, intentando quedarse con todas las caras y los nombres para poder hablar cuando disponga de más tiempo.

Pasado un buen rato y dando por concluido el improvisado tour se dirigen hacia la morgue. La detective aprovecha para preguntar algo que le llevaba rondando desde que salieron del despacho del capitán.

— Por cierto… Parece que mi nuevo compañero no te cae demasiado bien. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? — tras este tiempo ha podido ver lo directa que es, por eso espera recibir una respuesta honesta sobre Van Aalsburg.

— Es un gilipollas. Casi nadie le aguanta, pero no dudes en ponerle en su sitio: si crees que merece un puñetazo, dáselo sin miramientos — en su expresión y su forma de hablar es evidente lo mal que le cae, lo que hace que los ánimos de la detective decaigan bastante.

— Pues vaya suerte la mía… Gracias por el consejo. Y gracias por enseñarme todo esto, sé que no te quedaba otra pero aún así me has ayudado mucho. Quizá pueda agradecértelo algún día con una cerveza de por medio — comenta la detective con una sonrisa. No miente cuando dice que es una forma de agradecimiento, pero también es una oportunidad de poder conocer los mejores sitios a los que ir a tomar algo, Rosa parece una mujer con conocimiento del tema.

La sargento estaba a punto de responder de mala manera tras escuchar su agradecimiento, pero la mención al alcohol hace que descarte esa idea y en cambio opte por un comentario más pacífico — Interesante. Ya veremos —.

Una vez delante de la morgue Rosa se despide diciendo que el doctor estará esperando dentro, al fin y al cabo tiene que volver a su trabajo (y ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo hablando con una persona).

Cuando la sargento se marcha Leenan entra en la morgue observando la estancia. Al ver la cara conocida del doctor se acerca hacia él, recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta. Mentiría si dijera que no le sorprendía la elección musical que estaba sonando, no es lo más habitual en una morgue, aunque no le disgusta.

— Parece que mi pequeña excursión ya ha terminado — dice para asegurarse de que se ha percatado de su presencia.

_________________________________________________________________________

Espe

— Adelante — Dijo Norman — Será mejor que te pongas una mascarilla, el señor Jason Lacroix aquí presente no destaca por su buen olor.

Le tendió a la detective una de las mascarillas nuevas que tenía astradas sobre una pila de cajas, guantes y demás utensilios de higiene. En su desorden tenía un orden y no costaba mucho imaginar también como este hombre tendría su casa.

— Al parecer fue envenenado, y no me extraña ya que la fortuna que amasaba aquí el amigo era de envidiar. — explicó intentando poner en situación a la muchacha. La única conversación que sacaba era acerca del trabajo y se limitaba a lo mínimo en meterse en la vida de nadie, era algo usual en él, las relaciones no eran lo suyo.

— El móvil de la víctima nos dará más datos acerca de sus últimos movimientos, lo tienen ahora mismo los compañeros de informática, seguramente sirva bastante de ayuda para el caso. —

Una de las turbinas que estaba compuesta por varios tubos de ensayo había parado de girar, dejando en el poso de las probetas unas muestras que habían sido sacadas de los (para nada baratos) zapatos del fallecido. El presunto asesino lo había llevado hasta un bosque en las afueras de Boston, cerca de una cabaña y unas fincas usadas para jugar al golf, la arena de esos zapatos determinaría por qué zona habría estado y sabrían entonces dónde buscar más pistas.

— Tenemos arena de playa y pequeños trozos de geotextil — Dijo mientras miraba desde un microscopio no muy moderno. — Hay muy pocos campos de golf con este compuesto, el geotextil absorbe golpes y humedad con lo que seguramente esté hoyo se encontrase cerca del agua. Tendremos que echar un vistazo allí, ¿qué me dices? Toca un paseo por el mundo de los multimillonarios.

Llamó desde su telefonillo a otro compañero que se encargaría de sacar las demás muestras, él cogió su abrigo, su bufanda larga y empezó a prepararse.

— Hoy no ganas para excursiones, vamos, yo te llevo. — su rostro de mantenía neutro, la fijación por su profesión era bastante notable.

_________________________________________________________________________

Andrea

Se acerca a él para coger la mascarilla. Se la pone quedándose junto a él observando el cuerpo mientras escucha atentamente toda la nueva información que le está proporcionando. 

Le ha impresionado la eficiencia con la que ha trabajado, recopilando tantos datos en tan poco tiempo. Ha pasado muy poco tiempo con él pero cada vez está más convencida de wue su apariencia engaña bastante. 

— ¿Se sabe ya que tipo de veneno fue utilizado? Para conocer el margen de tiempo desde que entró en su sistema hasta que murió — pregunta tras oír la causa de la muerte. — De todas formas, viendo el atuendo que tenía cuando le encontraron es casi seguro decir que murió mientras jugaba… y si el cadáver fue trasladado su asesino tuvo que estar con él durante la partida. Lo que quiere decir que era alguien con quien la víctima tenía algún tipo de relación, teniendo acceso a él fácilmente y por tanto numerosas oportunidades para envenenarle — comenta pensando en voz alta tras terminar de escuchar al doctor. 

Ante la oferta de salir a buscar la escena del crimen no puede reprimir una sonrisa, la emoción de poder resolver su primer caso en el nuevo departamento es difícil de disimular. 

— Oh y ahora que lo pienso… ¿el otro detective asignado al caso se supone que se unirá a nosotros más adelante? — después de lo que dijo Rosa no tiene mucha confianza en que sea alguien especialmente responsable con su trabajo, además del hecho de que todavía no le ha visto siquiera. 

________________________________________________________________________

Espe

— Viendo como se ha deteriorado su sistema y viendo la caída del cabello diría que se ha usado talio, es indetectable cuando alguien se lo toma ya que no tiene sabor así que es la opción más probable. — Respondió el forense.

— Lo que nos lleva a que este veneno ha sido introducido varias veces con lo cual tenía que ser alguien cercano a la víctima como usted dice para poder suministrar la toxina varias veces antes de morir. — Ya había acabado de ajustar su abrigo y colocarse la bufanda alrededor del cuello cuando la última pregunta le paró un poco.

— Ehhmm, supongo que te refieres a Van Aalsburg, estará muy ocupado haciendo cosas completamente inútiles como para trabajar ahora mismo. — Dijo mientras reía irónicamente. — Mucha suerte tendrás si no consigues verle nunca, es la oveja negra de todo el departamento, seguramente habrás escuchado a Rosa gruñir unas cuantas veces cuando se menciona su nombre, la verdad yo también lo haría.

Una vez ordenado su bolsa de utensilios emprendió la marcha hacia el aparcamiento donde se encontraba el coche del doctor. Sorprendentemente era un todocaminos que no parecía para nada barato y es que lo había adquirido tiempo atrás cuando su vida todavía no era un completo desastre como lo era ahora.

Abrió amablemente la puerta del copiloto para que la detective entrase.

— Adelante, perdoname por el desastre que hay dentro, tengo casi todos mis materiales de campo dentro y en el maletero, así no tengo que andar moviéndolos del despacho al coche…

Una vez abrocharon los cinturones y se pusieron en camino se notaba un ambiente un tanto silencioso.

— Puedes poner música si quieres, la mía seguro te aburriría así que sientete libre de amenizar un poco el camino.

_________________________________________________________________________

Andrea

Escucha atentamente la explicación mientras se pone el abrigo que ha llevado en el brazo durante la visita.

— Pues sí, también le pregunté a ella por curiosidad y viendo las respuestas que me habéis dado creo que me hago una buena idea… Si es tan problemático quizá si es mejor no llegar a conocerle — responde siguiendo su comentario. 

Es demasiado pronto para sacar alguna conclusión, por un lado hacer el trabajo sola y evitar tener problemas con otros compañeros es muy tentador, pero por otro puede ser muy peligroso no tener el respaldo de un aliado en un momento difícil.

Sigue al doctor en silencio hasta el aparcamiento. Al ver el coche se sorprende porque es consciente del precio que tiene. Si tuviera el dinero necesario probablemente se planteara comprarse uno ella misma. Le dedica una breve sonrisa de agradecimiento cuando le abre la puerta y entra en el coche.

— Oh, no te preocupes. Es normal, gajes del oficio — contesta intentando sonar tranquilizadora para que no se sienta incómodo durante el viaje por pensar en ese tema.

Hasta ahora el doctor no le ha dado la impresión de ser una persona muy habladora, por lo que decide mantenerse en silencio para no molestar o resultar pesada. Al escuchar su ofrecimiento asiente y coge su teléfono para conectarlo con la radio, le da un poco de respeto apoderarse de la música durante el trayecto pero tampoco quiere rechazarlo. Tras pensar durante un momento decide poner Baba O’Riley. 

— No sé si será de tu agrado, si no lo es puedo poner otra cosa o alguna canción que quieras escuchar — duda un poco antes de continuar hablando — ¿qué tipo de música te gusta? por lo que escuche en la morgue imagino que te gusta el jazz — ya tiene claro que dependiendo de como responda a esa pregunta decidirá si ve oportunidad de continuar charlando o es mejor guardar silencio.

________________________________________________________________________

Espe

— Oh bueno, escucho un poco de todo, no tengo un estilo favorito pero el jazz es lo que más le gusta a los compañeros de la morgue... — dijo quedándose algo pensativo.. — por compañeros me refiero a los fallecidos, claro. — No sonaba muy a chiste lo que acababa de decir (aunque quisiera), tampoco quería incomodar más la escena. Estaba claro que el hombre no sabía hacer bromas. 

Era una canción bastante conocida para el doctor, más de una vez en sus años de universidad había sonado en los antros que frecuentaba con los dos ‘’amigos’’ que tenía, de los cuales ya no se acuerda ni de sus nombres.

En su cabeza repasaba la letra de la canción, deteniéndose entonces en lo que significaba, no había reparado antes con lo que estaba descubriendo cosas que antes de joven no entendía.

— Cuéntame detective… — dijo después de unos minutos rompiendo el silencio entre los dos.

— ¿Qué es lo que hizo que se metiera a policía? Si se puede saber. — quería empezar una conversación coloquial, aunque no sabía hasta que punto podría molestar preguntar donde no le llaman, no existía todavía la confianza.

_________________________________________________________________________

Andrea

Al escuchar la breve pausa le mira de reojo y no sabe cómo reaccionar tras escuchar el resto de la frase. Por lo que dice se imagina que es una broma, pero por cómo lo dice parece que es un psicópata.

— Oh… ya veo — responde con una leve sonrisa que él pueda interpretar como quiera, bien una respuesta amable o bien como que le siguió el juego.

Ahora no puede dejar de darle vueltas a su comentario, queriendo convencerse a sí misma de que simplemente no es una persona que sepa decir bromas, al fin y al cabo quien trataría a los cadáveres como seres vivos.

Cuando se hace el silencio la detective tararea la canción casi sin darse cuenta, en un tono muy bajo. Le trae buenos recuerdos y le pone de buen humor, quizá por eso inconscientemente recurrió a ella para sentirse más cómoda en esta situación.

Realmente no se esperaba que quisiera continuar la conversación así que es una agradable sorpresa, quizá así el viaje se haga más ameno.

— Pues estudié un doble grado de derecho y criminología. Al terminar la carrera fue una decisión que prácticamente ni tuve que tomar, podría decirse que en el fondo llevaba mucho tiempo sabiendo que era lo que quería — contesta mientras intercambia la mirada entre él y el camino que tienen por delante.

No es una persona a la que le cueste hablar de sí misma con los demás, exceptuando cosas muy personales o temas delicados que solo hablaría con gente en la que confie. Por lo general piensa que es más sencillo ir con la verdad por delante y dejar las cosas siempre claras. Esto es algo a lo que después del incidente le da todavía más importancia.

— ¿Y qué hizo que empezara a trabajar en la morgue? Si se puede saber — pregunta de la misma forma en la que él le preguntó, esperando que no se sienta incómodo.

_________________________________________________________________________

Espe

El ambiente era algo frío, no solía llevar a casi nadie en su coche y no es que se le diera bien empezar conversaciones o continuarlas.

— Hm, interesante, no conozco a mucha gente que haya hecho un doble grado, hay que tener mucha cabeza. — comentó él.

Ante la pregunta siguiente le salió una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, era un tema que se tomaba un poco como si fuera una estupidez.

— Bueno... Estuve varios años trabajando en el hospital de South End pero tuve algunos problemas con algunos pacientes y acabé en la morgue de este distrito, la verdad estoy mejor y no echo de menos la gente... viva. — Cerró los ojos como si la hubiera vuelto a cagar.

— Me refería a... Bueno... D-da igual.

Quedaban unos cinco minutos para llegar a su destino, ya se podían ver alrededor las mansiones de los ricachones, los árboles perfectamente podado y los perros de pedigree que descansaban en los portones de las fincas.

— Ya vamos a llegar. Dijo señalando el cartel del campo de golf.

_________________________________________________________________________

Andrea

— Muchas gracias — responde con una sonrisa por el cumplido.

Ante la respuesta vuelve a tener la misma sensación de antes de no saber hasta que punto se trata de una broma o lo dice en serio. Sin embargo no era un sentimiento que le resultara ajeno.

— Eso si que puedo entenderlo... Seguro que te causan muchos menos problemas que los vivos — deja escapar un leve suspiro y mira por la ventana. —Imagínate vivir un sitio de estos... — dice pensando en alto mientras observa las enormes mansiones y terrenos que posiblemente cuesten más de lo que va a ganar ella en toda su vida. 

Antes de llegar intenta relajarse y mentalizarse para tratar con gente de ese estatus social, suelen sacarle de sus casillas con demasiada facilidad y quiere estar serena en su primer caso.

— Deberíamos preguntar sobre el fallecido, seguramente sea miembro del club y quizá puedan darnos información sobre la regularidad con la que venía, si jugaba solo o si alguien solía acompañarle. En el caso de que jugara regularmente seguro que más gente le conoce así que no estaría mal intentar sonsacarles algo, estoy segura de que al reunirse se quejaban sobre gilipolleces, quizá de sus esposas sabiendo como es esta gente... Igual podemos saber si tenía problemas con algún familiar, socio o similares.

_________________________________________________________________________

Espe


End file.
